Sleep Well, My Tender General
by kingcaruso
Summary: The NEW adventures of Pinky and the Brain. Told primarily from Pinky's perspective. This oneshot will probably make you cry. Give me reviews. Rated T for mature behavior.


**Sleep Well, My Tender General**

The brain moved the red bead slowly along his weathered abacus. Pinky was masturbating in the corner, giggling and kicking his feet periodically. The laboratory was still like a scientific tomb. The brain rubbed the top of his smooth head and began to speak.

"Pinky...let go of your cock. We have business to attend to this evening."

"What are we going to do tonight, Brain?" asked Pinky, now flacid.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky: try to take over the world!" Brain replied, jutting his grotesque stomach outward in a show of pride. Pinky looked at his partner's physique and shuddered. God, what had the years done to this tiny Napoleon?

The Brain used to be the toughest mouse in the litter. He'd fuck girls all night instead of studying for his college exams. Of course, he was always willing to "suck up" to some of his professors... He'd learned early to savor the taste of cum--both male and female alike. With his furry little lips and iron-clad stomach, that mini Mozart worked his way through college.

Pinky frowned and rubbed his palm against the head of his prick. His mentor sat in the corner of the cage, still toying with the abacus. Pinky cringed as his dopey eyes scanned the length of Brain's body--or lack thereof. Brain had been reduced to a bulbous, hairy stump. The memories slowly drifted back into Pinky's eager mind...

Brain had escaped from the cage and was playing by the test tubes. He was clowning around and doing his best German accent--trying to impress Pinky with his knowledge. Unfortunately, his knowledge was limited to the matters of rodents. He knew nothing of the Human World. Had he known that it was "Bring Your Son to Work Day," then perhaps he never would have attempted such a devilishly treacherous pastime...

The scientist's asshole kid ran into the lab and spotted Brain instantly. He scooped him up and squeezed the mouse with all his might. A glint of wickedness was shining in his large hazel eyes. Since the boy was a fan of classical music, he always carried his lucky piano string in his back pocket, plucked from the pure white piano of the legendary Little Richard. With the swiftness that only a Devil could possess, he grabbed the string from his pocket and wrapped it around the Brain's midsection. He chortled and pulled the string's ends in opposite directions. Brain's lower half fell to the hard wood floor almost instantly, his back legs still kicking. It was as if a great weight had been cut loose from his body, Brain remembered thinking. It wasn't until he felt the sharp caress of open air on his exposed entrails that he realized the gravity of the situation.

The boy made fart noises with his mouth and tossed the upper piece of mouse over his left shoulder--for luck. The mouse spiraled across the room, tiny pieces of meat flecking off in mid-air. The Brain landed perfectly back in his cage with a wet thud.

It had taken weeks for the Brain's body to repair. Though it first seemed impossible, Pinky continued to lick his friend's wounds until they had sealed. Soon, the Brain was able to drag himself around the cage. Yes it was a miracle. Yet not everything was perfect. Brain's mind never truly came back. His name had become the ultimate irony. This tiny half of a rodent, once known for his astounding intellectual prowess, was now reduced to the level of mere mongoloid.

Pinky shook his head, clearing away the cobwebs of the past. His partner was snoring, his massive head resting gently against the bars of the cage. "I think I know what you're dreaming about," whispered Pinky. "You don't need to remind me tonight, Brain. I know. The world's going to be all yours after tonight, baby Churchill." He tottered over to where Brain lay dreaming. With the patience of an Angel, he slowly forced the entire length of his erect member into the Brain's drooling maw. Brain awoke instantly, but could do nothing to repel his friend's aggressive thrusts. Brain's eyes bulged as he gasped for air. Pinky pushed harder. Soon, Brain's struggle grew weak. Pinky closed his eyes and withdrew his masculine saber. The gentle prince had been silenced. Pinky felt drained.


End file.
